Wanna Play a Game?
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: Eric & Pam Fic. Bored, Eric and Pam play a game through the thrill of text messaging. This fanfic was taken from the speculation on who Eric was messaging on his SideKick during the 1x07 episode of true Blood.


Wanna play a game?

It was just another ordinary night, not too busy but not too slow either. Even though it wasn't the weekend yet, things were picking up.

Eric sitting on his throne as usual thought it was hilarious the things some people would do just to have a moment with him.

Sure he put himself up for a tourist attraction, but who wouldn't want to be in the presence of a 1,000 year old Vampire. It was very rare to come across in these days and for one to still be alive is even rarer.

_I'm bored.. What to do.._

He started to wonder where Pam was, he didn't see her in sight, checking ids or the other things she did at the club. But then again he was constantly preoccupied by tourists that he forgotten she disappeared.

He took out his sidekick and began to send a text message.

_'Hey. Where are you?" _and clicked 'Send'

Meanwhile outside the club, Pam watched as people walk in and out of Fangtasia, some were vampires, some were Fang bangers and some were just human tourists.

_'Buzz" "Buzz"_

Suddenly her cell phone vibrates to let her know she has a message, taking the slim phone out of the tight pocket situated in her leather skirt and flipped open the lid.

First looking at the sender 'Master Eric' She rolled her eyes, why did she even put that in as his name? Oh right, she didn't. He did. Of course.

If nothing he liked himself a lot.

After reading the message, she smirked slightly. He must be bored, yet again. Happens a few times a night, when he gets frustrated with the tourists and has nothing else to do.. He tends to text her with random stuff. Whether it be what she was doing, who she was going to eat tonight or if she wanted to party afterwards.

_"I'm outside. Carding. The usual, Bored already Eric?"_

Oh boy this night is going to be so much fun. With Eric bored and she had a feeling ..something else, who knows where this may lead.

After playing games with the poor girl Eric checks his messages, and what do you know, a message from Pam.

Ah, she knows him all too well.. But why not make this interesting..

As he clicks 'reply to message' he begins to type, with a smirk upon his lips..

_'Maybe. But that isn't anything new. Want to play a game?'_

He licks his lips at his precious thoughts, and hits send. She loves when he does this, he knows it.

As she reads his text, for the first time that night she let out a laugh. Which doesn't happen very often, especially here at the club. She is meant to put on a business face, which she does with flying colours but there is something about Eric that makes her weak in the knees, that's it. He is her weakness and he knows and loves this fact.

_'Oh hell why not. What do you have in mind?'_

She sends back his way, at least doing this would pass the time, sometimes the same old thing.. With a lot of the same people can get tiring. Sometimes you just need a little fun, and good thing for her Eric likes to entertain and bring the fun.

_"What are you wearing? winks "_

So he wants to play it that way, does he? Having an idea, she excuses herself and walks back inside the club.

Watching Eric with his phone in his hand, she goes and sits in a secluded corner, directly in view of Eric.

She raised an eyebrow at him, as he smirks as she begins to send him another message in reply to his previous one.

_"What do you want me to be wearing?"_ She texts in a seductive way, smirking as she hits send and throws a glance his way.

She licks her lips and watch as his eyes widen in surprise.

Eric's arousal nature perks up at the latest message. If there was one thing they were good for, it would have to be sexual foreplay.

He loves to take control. Oh how he was so glad she decided to come back inside so that he could look at her while sending his messages, to see her reactions upon her face, the arousal peering through her eyes.

_"I want you…"_ He begins to type.. Trying to find the perfect answer to that question.

She's waiting on his answer from the look she was currently giving him right now.

He hits send.

Intrigued but a little confused at his reply, like there was something missing from his message she hit's the reply button

_"You want me, to what?_", trying to understand where his train of thought is at the moment. For some its not even possible to find out, but for her she has her moments where she knows what he is thinking.

_"I want you"_ He decidedly sends back to her. Picturing her naked as he tastes every single bit of her, from her lips to her ankles. Oh yes, he would enjoy this. And so would she.

He looks over at her giving her a look

This was making Pam hotter by the second, her sexual desire coming forth, if she breathed than she would be breathing at a rapid rate, her heart would be beating a million beats a second if it were working and it felt at this specific time that they were. That is how he makes her feel, passionate and desirable.

_"Right now?" _She bit on her bottom lip, slowly rising from where she was sitting.

He also began to rise from his Throne, wondering about the perfect place.

_"Oh yes. Right now"_ he replies back to her.

With quick thinking she send another message to him, why was she in a hurry? She didn't think she could wait much longer. This needs to happen now.

_"Upstairs?"_ As she pushed the send button on her phone, she glanced around the club to make sure nobody would miss their absence. But it seems nobody had noticed their text messaging the last hour because things were going the way they always did. Nope, they would not miss them at all.

_"Five Minutes" _He decided. And clicked Send. That would be their final message.

He wert over to talk to a few of his workers that he would be back within a few hours as he had some things to attend to.

Nobody suspected as nobody dared to confront the all mighty Eric Northman. Whether it was out of respect or just frightened, he was the boss in all the ways possible.

Five minutes later he opened the door to their bedroom, which consisted on many things. Two coffins, a queen sized bed, adjoining bathroom which consisted on his favourite spa bath.

With a quick look around the room, he suddenly found Pam kneeling on the bed, stripped down from her usual leather work clothes, to a sexy black teddy her hair flowing down her bare back.

Her passion was calling to him, from every inch of her body she was calling to him.

"You look.. Delicious and breathtaking" awed at her body and the way she looked to him right now.

"I thought you'd never get here baby" She answered back to him.

As he walked closer to her, her hunger inside her rose and so did the passion she felt for him.

Closing the space between them he brings his lips on her own, she opened her mouth to allow him more access to explore.

"I'm always here, in your mind, body and soul" he whispers into her ear as he tears off the little clothing she had left as she does the same to him.

As they fall back onto the bed, he says one last thing..

"Who knew text Messaging could be so rewarding" and the rest, was history as they say.


End file.
